I Got A Feeling
by mamamu-yan
Summary: Bonnie always thought he was sweaty and congested for a reason. What is this new nauseating feeling he is having? .:Humanized male Bonnie and female Chica, T for cursing and light violence:.


**ayyy my first five nights at freddy's fanfic -up high-**

**i originally never planned on making one, and yet, here i am **

**and i never planned on pairing bonnie and chica together seriously, for i only put them together in a "friends with benefits" type relationship, but they were otherwise best friends...clearly, that didn't work out lmao**

**so have this load of crap instead**

**in this story, bonnie is male and chica is a female, and they are both humans, based off my versions of them which you can look up on my tumblr at tagged/fnaf**

They were practically inseparable, like partners in crime, and he knew that. They mostly acted like brother and sister, or best friends.

"Does this dress make my ass look fat? Be honest or I'll murder you."

"Ah, uh...yes?"

"You fucking dick!"

They got physical most of the time, no one there to stop them. Sometimes it was just rough housing and Bonnie took it in good humor, often trying to suppress his manic giggling whenever Chica would run out of breath or get a cramp in her side, though it would come to a rough halt when he laughs too much and she manages to regain strength before tackling him to the ground again.

One day, Bonnie he assumed he was sick. He thought he was seeing things. He knew he was always sweaty and congested for a reason, maybe this was it.

Him and Chica were getting into one of their overly violent turfs-serious punches were thrown and teeth gnawing at exposed skin until blood was drawn and the two were decked out in bruises and gashes. It wasn't until Bonnie had kicked Chica in her side, assuring that she was in too much pain to stand up, and towered over her, feeling triumphant for once. His smug smile stretched widely across his dirty face as he brought up his arm to rub it clean from blood and drool. As he made eye contact with the crumpled lady underneath him; blood seeping from her gums and staining her blunt teeth and her eyes narrowing with a scowl on her features, it happened. That's when he felt amazed.

He didn't know why, but he helped her up, where he would normally walk off, and even offered to assist with fixing up her injuries, but she gave him a kick in the crotch as her response and stormed away. That's when he felt upset.

He even complimented her perfume the next day, remarking how pleasant it was to smell something from her other than the stench of a kitchen that cooks pizzas all day. He thanked whoever was above that her kick was aimed for his shin than his crotch again. That's when he felt the need to make her happy.

He snuck into her kitchen that night, being just as clumsy as her, and creating a racket with all the pots and pans blocking his path. Chica was immediately in the doorway of the kitchen when she noticed the lack of Bonnie around her, only to be stunned by the sight of a badly made slice of pizza with lumpy bread and uncooked cheese. Bonnie was never a fan of pizza because it gave him bad indigestion and often would regret eating it within a few hours, but he knew how much Chica adored it...

...and it was worth the huge, toothy grin he earned from the bigger girl, along with the spine cracking hug and sloppy pair of lips that smacked on his cheek that caused that familiar hotness return to all corners of his body, making him feel physically sick. She gobbled up the food and gave him another cheese infested kiss, leaving behind a lipstick stain on his temple.

Bonnie didn't feel well; his body ached all over from the bruises, but his chest felt even weirder. It had a tightness to it, and his heart was going at an erratic pace. It only got worse when Chica was in his presence. He got excited when she came into the room and always had the urge to touch her, anywhere, and even wished he had an excuse so she would have to give him another kiss. Oh, how he wish he could kiss her whenever he could.

"Chica, darling, I think I'm sick."

It was never a type of illness he felt before. As Bonnie explained his symptoms, Chica couldn't think of any solution. In fact, it was unlike anything she ever experienced or heard of. She suggested that maybe it's a new terminal disease, but considering the long time span Bonnie had been feeling like this, concluded he probably would have been dead already. Then Bonnie chimed in that maybe the spirit of a sick person is possessing him, which is why everything is so unusual, but Chica told him he was a fucking idiot. Not knowing what was happening to him seriously worried Bonnie, and Chica saw this etched out on his face, so she took him in her strong arms and cradled his head against her chest, laughing as she saw him melt into the hug.

"No matter what, your bestie Chica will be here for you." She snickered.

That word. That one word, "bestie", is what shot that pain straight through Bonnie's hallow chest, and then it was all made sense. The realization of the whole situation brought on another symptom for Bonnie; uncontrollable shivering and teeth chattering, that Chica clearly noticed, so she brought him into a closer hug, tighter hug.

She groaned. "What's the matter now? Don't tell me you're gonna cry. I can't deal with crying..."

Bonnie nestled his head in Chica's neck, right under her chin, and grimaced slightly to himself.

"No...no, no, not at all."

Chica frowned and stroked Bonnie's neatly combed hair. "Need anything else, hon?"

Bonnie remained quiet for a while and eventually croaked out."

"No, I'm fine...but thank you, love."

"...Any time, Bon Bon."

**ahaha what was that**


End file.
